


When in Doubt, Call Your Resident HAP

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author avatar for the win, Gen, Mentions of Will/Abby, Post-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Whilst Henry tries to fix the mess Lin made, they have a chat.
Relationships: Henry Foss & Original Character
Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	When in Doubt, Call Your Resident HAP

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Lin, and I love writing Henry (I decided last night whilst rewatching _Eulogy_ that I'm adopting him, as well as Abby, because why not. :D
> 
> Prompt - What if I don't see it?

“What if I don’t see it?”

"Don’t see what?”

“This supposed chemistry between them. She’s just so awesome, but he’s so… pedestrian.”

Henry looked up from the tablet, tilting his head. “He’s a psychologist.”

“So?”

“Psychology isn’t pedestrian.”

Lin sighed, full and dramatic. “He had to be taught how the mind ticks. There are plenty of people who figure it out without a three-year degree course.” All the while she passed a mug between her hands, the ceramic clinking against her silver thumb ring.

“Wait, you’ve not seen them together?”

“Henry, my man, my dude, would I be saying all this if I had?” Henry nodded. She had a point. “Seriously though, Abby sounds all kinds of awesome and Will is… Will.”

Henry’s cheeks flushed, and he made a point of keeping his face down towards the tablet. “… Yeah, she’s kinda awesome.”

“Henry’s got a crush!”

“No, I don’t!”

Lin grinned. “Deny it all you want, I felt that surging hetero lust…” Looking at him, rather than just sensing his emotions, she added, “It’s ok, your secret’s safe with me.”

“You told Tesla I was the one who gave Evy the pacifier.”

She held up a finger. “Ah! But I didn’t tell Magnus, which is what you asked. And it’s so quiet here now too.”

“Doc’s barely spoken to me all week.”

“She’s a new mum,” Lin replied, shrugging, “she’s barely spoken to anyone.” Putting down the mug, she pointed towards the desk. “Pass me that thingy.”

Henry shook his head. “Can’t, trying to fix your mess.”

“Excuse you! My mess?”

“You took over the office, and now the pitcher plant is shaking. Urgo, your mess.”

“I– I– Bloody hell. Is it bad?”

Henry pointed to the plant in the corner. “What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I also kinda ship Henry/Abby in the universe but have done nothing with it as I haven't the patience. Whoop! XD


End file.
